Sunrise
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: What would life be like in modern times for a young Naruto, thousands of years after the plot. Would he be able to enjoy normal teenage things, like love, and school. Or, will he fall into the rush of being a Shadow Hero, a member of a elite vigilante group funded secretly by the emperor himself. What would happen indeed, "Well...let's find out what the tin can is hiding."


_**Sunrise.**_

They some stories are never meant to be told, and that they should be buried away. I myself have seen so much, so many things, so when I died. I was at peace, and I was so happy. My family grew the Edo country to a strong nation, and they ruled over it kindly.

I would have hoped that this would have lasted forever, but, in the end such a foolish wish is forever. Cause, in the end, it never comes to fruition. With it history repeats itself, so many things look so similar to me like a disillusion of the past.

I could see it from heaven, how the wife of my great, great, great, and several hundred generation later grandson died. She was killed by a rival house, something I wished never to see happen. Jealousy, once again, took hold.

The rival house, a woman whose ancestorial father, was my best friend. Killed her with subterfuge, with spies planted among her guards ranks. In his depression, he married her. Securing a line inside royalty. My hopes dashed, just mere hundreds of years later.

But, like I said history just repeats itself, even now. I see others, other countries, other leaders conversing with each others culture. I see, and hear new languages, new religions. New hopes, dreams, ambitions, tears, rage, love, infants, and happiness. I see the whole world now.

I see it as I saw my children, with love.

I see it's people, all of them as my grandchild, with love.

I see it's suffering, and wish I could hold them all, comforting them like infants.

In the end, you cannot do anything dead.

For that's the thing, Violets are blue, and Roses are red. I never will live life again, but now, hundreds of years later. I see machines, tall cities, entire continents being ruled by one country, or even two. I never would have thought to see even some the things I've seen.

But, one of them, I know all too well. Tragedy, I see it once again, unfolding. Someone whose parents are now being killed by strange weapons that spit fire, he's cradled by his dying mother. Whose energy contains traces of a very old friend of mine, and it's energy flowed inside the young infant.

Saving it's life, I realize something now. As I watch this, if all history must repeat, then am I watching something so similar to my own...only time could tell.

For my story as the Savior ended a long time ago, my name has been changed many times.

Ashura  
Indra  
Bento  
Harishima  
Naruto...heh...my last name...I think, this old incarnation of mine, is the one I see more in the child. I can hear his parents dying words, and I could not help but cause the sky to rain with tears.

After all, it happened with many people I loved died, so I heard his mother say her last words.

"_I love you, Naruto..." _

I slowly sing a verse, hoping to see the babe stop crying, and something Kurama taught me. I know he can hear it too, and I want him to understand what I want done. So he'd better listen to me, after all I was the second one he fused with.

_"Violets are blue_

_Roses are red  
In the end I am dead._

_I lived life, so allow me to die.  
See me grow old, and gray.  
Swaying to the wind, which ever way._

_I seen horrors, I fell forwards._

_I've wept, and cried._

_Though I lived in his little lie.  
Please, make him see a newer light."_

With that I closed my eyes on the world, feeling my existence flow into the boy, may he find happiness. I give him what I can, under the first gods orders. Mark me, mark me I say in these last lines of existence of mine.

I give onto thee, the new savior, maybe he can stop it all...maybe he can't. I cannot determine what he will do, with blood my Blood, and His inside of him. But, in the end, he can see all worlds.

Goodbye heaven, hell, and earth.

Hello me again, Naruto. Welcome to the new sun rise.

_**Edo, Hagoromo city, fourteen years later, 8:00pm**_

A masked man was running through the street, his mask was black, and had holes in it. A mouth hole, and two eye holes. He was running fast with something akin to a bag inside his hand, a woman was running after him. "Stop thief!" She yelled, the man just laughed. His brown eyes staring at his prize, staring so much at it in fact.

He never saw the foot of a local vigilante hit him across the face, sending him to the ground. The purse went into the air, where a blonde haired boy caught it. He had almost all of his body covered in black clothing, even a sword on his back he chose not use right now tonight.

The lady was now rounding the corner, which would have had allowed the man escape if he did not run into said boy's foot. The boy dropped the purse by the man, and placed handcuffs on him. Before, getting out a pen and paper, which he wrote, and pinned to the man's ass. He smirked, before jumping inhumanely high onto a nearby rooftop.

The blonde boy just smirked as he saw the woman look up towards his direction, but he knew she could not see him, just feel him stare. She grabbed her purse, before getting out her cellphone to call the cops, which he could hear just around the corner.

So he began his journey across the rooftops, and ended up on top of an old sky scrapper. The bustling city lights below him drizzling with sprinkles of lights, cars, and houses. He stared towards the full moon, his eyes turned red for just the briefest of moments.

He got a radio, soon a voice came over it. _"Naruto, where the hell are you, it's way past your bed time?!" _He heard a girl shout, he smirked as he pulled his mask down. Revealing longer than average canine, and beginning side burns. "Oh come on Ayame-chan, you know exactly where I am right now."

"_Hmph, did not invite me this time, again!" _He just chuckled, his eyes scanning over the city. He sat down on the edge of the building, named after a legendary hero known as Sasuke, a fitting name sense the building he was sitting on was called _Sasuke's sword. _"Look, I'm sorry, besides I just stopped this robber guy. First one of the night, you know I only take Saturdays off."

"_Yeah, well your teacher called, you got an F on your math test. She said you did not do a single damn problem, since you 'decide' too sleep." _

"Oh Miss Sazanami called, eh? Well she's a bitc-I mean a very a nice lady to do so."

"_Naruto, don't you ever catch yourself cussing with me, at all...or your mouth is mine with soap."_

"I said I'm sorry, but heck, you know me...besides, I think I need to get off here."

"_Naruto now listen here, don't you dar..."_

Naruto clicked the radio off, before getting up. "Hey there kiddo, so tell me, how does the night go?" Naruto turned to a long white hair man, and smiled. "Hey there perv, how's grandma treating you?" He shrugged, Naruto chuckled.

"Cold shoulder?"

"yep."

"What's new about that?"

"Nothing at all brat."

"So what's the current score, I just stopped a robbery."

"I've stopped a bank heist, a murder in progress, and several robberies."

"Well your older, besides I'm still learning that Ninje Ninsu Ninmu..."

"Ninjutsu?"

"Yeah that's it, besides I'm not anywhere as good as you!"

The white hair man just pulled down his mask, revealing a head band which had two minor bulge like horns. He smirked at the little Gaki in front of him, before his radio crackled.

"_We got a chase in progress, all units, please reports." _Naruto smirked, so did the so called "perv" they looked at each other, before they made a sprint for the ledge. Naruto backflipped off, a trail of wind marking his speed at maximum.

In his ears, he had a music player, and it had a song called _Swingfly: something got me started_ on, he took out a grabbling hook, catching a light post as he swung himself back into the air. The white hair man however, was ahead of him, moving a blurred shadow across the ground. Naruto landed next to him, running with him.

"Fuck Gaki you got faster!" The man commented, Naruto just smirked.

"And, Ayame where I get my cussing habit from!" Naruto commented, but kept sprinting, putting his mask back on.

They sprinted faster than most cars were going on the busy street, they were blurs, and they knew it. Not one person could track them with their eyes, only see the blur. They soon heard the sirens, which Naruto smirked at it. The car came around the corner, three men from the back were firing weapons.

"_Suspects armed, suspects armed!" _

"Ready Jiraiya...I mean frog!"

"Hell yes, Dark Fox!" He stated jumping up into the air, Naruto did as well. Using a second grabbling hook, and launched towards the car. He caught on, and pulled himself onto the roof. A man with a assault rifle came to check out the roof, he saw the ninja boy, pulling the guy on him.

With a blur quicker lightning, Naruto cut the gun in half in the man's hands. He then kicked the man in the face, making him go back in the car. He heard, with his enhanced hearing, a panicking police officer from the other car.

"_There is someone on the car, he seems to have disabled a crook, keep in pursuit!" _

Naruto heard the gunfire now, and slowly walked over towards the back end of the car. He applied energy into the sword, extending it's length into a great sword. He swung it down, cutting all guns in half. His sword shrunk back to normal size, and he sheathed it.

He saw Jiraiya coming in hot from a tree he decided to use as an Ambush point. He jumped off the branch, just in time for Naruto jump off into the trees, a blue energy ball formed into his right hand. **"Rasangan!" **Naruto watched as the car was flipped forward from the impact. He looked on as awe as Jiraiya backflipped into the trees opposite of him.

"_Multiple suspects down, currently two others, one using some weird explosive to disable the other suspects. Do not harm, Repeat, bring in peacefully!" _Naruto clicked his radio off, and his music device. He smirked, he began to blend into the shadows, just like Jiraiya had taught him.

He watched as the cars flew past, some of the thugs trying to get out, but gave up once police had pulled guns on them. He just ran from the scene, he had at least three hours left, and homework, a make up test... "fuck it!" Naruto shouted, jumping into a clearing inside the park.

He took off his mask, allowing his whisker marks to appear, they were thick. Almost real, but it's just a birth mark, he took the gloves off his hands as well. He had two small circles on the inside of his palms, along with a crescent moon below them.

He took a cloth out of his pocket, wiping sweat of his brow. "Hey Gaki, you Okay?" He heard a woman's voice sound from above him, he looked up smiling. "Yeah, I am grandma, so what's hanging with you, and perv?" He stated.

The woman landed with a loud thud on the ground, a thud bigger than it really should have been, considering how well built her body was. "Same old, same old, so how is Ayame-chan. You still trying to learn normal things for once?" She asked, the boy just shrugged.

"Meh, school is such a drag, all the false little sheep run in pins." He stated in a cheery tone, but his smile fell.

"What is it, c'mon Gaki, what's wrong?" Naruto sighed, before taking a look at the moon.

"I simply don't think I'm fit for a normal life, I love this one, none stop action. Bad guys vs. Good guys, and the fun of it all is the adrenalin rush." He explained his problem, but the woman just smiled. She walked over next to him, softly ordering him to sit by a hand gesture. Naruto sat on the ground, and the woman sat by him.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to lie, the life you were born into was cruel. Unfit for normal children, but when Teuichi died, he wanted to honor a pact he made with us years ago. He wanted to at least see one of students go on to lead a normal life, and not end up...like...you know..."

"Orochimaru-san...yeah, he went bat shit crazy." Naruto commented, but then sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "is that why your sad?"

"Hell no, I'm depressed that we're not allowed to kick his ass, after all the emperor's science department has need of his genetic research." Naruto commented, but he felt like puking a little at the thought of one of experiments.

"I know, but at least he's not doing solo research, kept in a restraint. Besides, his majesty's court allows us to exist still, after all why keep a open presence when..."

"Shadows cast their own justice, sometimes making people walk inside the darkness. Yeah I know, but the thing is, is this all I'll ever love?" Naruto was seriously questioning her.

That's when heard sirens, and sighed. He got up, putting back on his gloves, and mask. "We need to go, three more hours, and Itachi-san can take over." The brown eyed woman said, getting up. Naruto was already moving, but was stopped.

"I'll be sure to continue this later on tomorrow, but it would seem that you got a job to do." Naruto looked back at her, nodding. He smirked under his mask as he dashed full speed, taking out his sword, which turned into a fence blade. A single pointed tip, the only dangerous part. He came crashing out of the wooded part of the park.

Soon seeing another car chase, he turned the radio on.

"_Suspect is driving a car down highway seventy eight, need assistance!" _Naruto jumped towards the car as it rounded his corner, landing on it properly. He looked at the daze drunk driver, who now was loosing control of his vehicle, Naruto spun the pointed blade around, before slamming it into the engine. The car slowly started to stop, but it took Naruto forming a large claymore with his blade to send into the ground.

Other wise, he would have impacted a curb, and hit a house. He shrunk the blade back down, until it went into the sheath, the man who had looked at him with fear asked, "Who are you...a demon?" Naruto merely shrugged, before smirking under his mask.

He got out a fine powder, and threw into the man's face. "Nope...just an angel telling you to go to bed." The boy stated, before blurring away in a shadow. The cops arrive just a few minutes later, they carried the man out of the car. Where they see a left over powder substance, shaped into a swirl.

Naruto watched as the man was taken into the car, smiling as he did. "Saved a life, and get to enjoy this sight...it's almost nostalgic for some reason." He pulled his watch out, sighing, it was around nine thirty, so one hour and thirty minutes to go. Getting out a map, he saw his team's territory.

He was with Team Fire, and Leaf. A group comprised of people with similar lives to himself, well similar in the way they had almost super human abilities. He smirked, going down the list of names, and seeing who would take over for him tonight.

"Bingo, I was right, it's Itachi tonight." Naruto smirked, he was really happy, until he heard another police siren, then his radio blaring. _"Suspect unknown, officer down!" _Naruto growled out at the mention of an officer being down. He used his ears, and found series blaring at the bank. He set off in motion, running as fast as possible.

His higher than normal bounds managing to get him atop the banks roof. He heard gunfire, and begin to get to his radio. "Guys did you get that, I'm already here, where are you?" He asked inside the device in his ear.

"_Naruto, Jiraiya and I are already on a case at the moment, we've radio'd Itachi to come, and help out." _Naruto was about to respond, but he then heard a woman scream, along with several others. Deciding there was no time to wait, he took a running jump, and sent him straight into the roof door.

Where a guard waiting for a team KEU forces, Naruto was quick to disarm him, putting his hand into the man's throat for good measure. He went down quick, no sound, at least unnecessarily needed. He began to climb down the stairs, descending them rapidly.

He came to a door, putting his ear against it.

"_Get on the ground bitch!"_

"_Please sir, he's just a toddler, he does not mean to cry."_

"_Shut the fuck up! Will someone shut that little bastard up?!"_

"_Stay away from him!" _

He heard a gunshot, followed by the woman wailing in agony, Naruto having taken enough in slammed the door open. Dashing into the man holding a gun, as he did, it was if time slowed to crawl. He looked to see the man, he was not dead, but shot in the leg.

A woman, and her son on the ground, crying. He saw three other armed men turn around, his eyes, once blue. Slowly flooded a crimson like color, becoming slitted. Naruto's perception of time began to go back to normal. He slid on his feet as the man flew off his shoulder, into a stone pillar.

"Who the fuck are you!" He heard one of the armed man shouted, Naruto simply took out his sword as he extended it into a daikatana. Cutting the large machine gun the man held, straight down the middle, which made the guy look at the boy. "Shadow fox..." Was the boy's reply.

He heard the two other's weapons click, Naruto time slowed back down as the first bullet went into the air. He jumped up, seeing it impact mere glass. He landed back down, moving towards a stone pillar, faster than any human could hope to keep sight of.

Getting behind cover, Naruto brought out several round balls of paper, he began to channel a blue energy into them. Giving them a toss he watched as they exploded into black smoke, he moved from cover as the men started mouth out orders.

"Where the fuck is he, get your night vision on boys!" He heard one shout, obviously the leader, the first needing to go. He slowly, silently sneaked up to his face, blunt handle of his sword ready. The aim, strike hard, and fear.

The man holding the ragtag wannabe robbers in unison put his mask on, only to get a entire handle of Katana into his face, knocking the mask off, there saw it. Two red glowing slitted eyes, hungry, hungry blood! He got too his knees praying, "Please don't kill me demon-sama!"

Naruto brought the Katana down, using the blunt end to smack him across the head, knocking him out cold. The others started firing towards him, barely dodging, he entered cover behind another pillar as the smoked cleared.

His fist were clenched around his Katana, he watched out of sight as the two other men, both armed with assault rifles walked around. "Where is he!" The first one said, "I don't know!" Naruto came dashing around the pillar, slicking their guns in half. He was nothing, but a shadowed blur as he did. His red eyes only the distinct feature.

The men got out their side arms, "Fuck man, what is that thing!" The other stated, Naruto just frowned. He watched as the men grabbed the child, and held a gun to it's head. "Come out, or this boy dies!" Naruto not having a choice came around the corner. His Katana sheathed, his hand's up high.

He looked up, seeing a man wearing a crow's mask, and smirked. "Hey guys?" He asked, the men looked at him, pointing their guns at him, Naruto simply smirked. "What do you call a flock of Crows,or Ravens...even Vultures?" The man holding the child indulged Naruto.

"Murder." He said as he began to squeeze the trigger, only to have his partner put the gun too his head. "Sarana, what are you doing?!" He shouted, he then saw a full grown man with a crow's mask land behind Naruto, using a robed arm to shield boy's eyes.

He made sure the kid's that was inside the man's arms were closed too, then he snapped his fingers. Brain matter, and blood sprayed the wall by the man's head. He collapsed on the ground as his partner put the gun to his throat.

Another puddle of blood joined the other as he squeezed off a round into his skull. Then something weird happened, the bodies dispersed, and the crow masked man, threw Naruto away as something solid. Like earth, hit him into the wall.

"It would seem the crow has met the lion!" A large man said, dressed in brown gear, from head to toe in heavy armor. Naruto got up, and ran over to him. "Ita-Crow! Are you okay?" He asked catching himself, The man started walking towards them, the family was backed into a corner.

"Aw, stealthy names eh, I need no such thing. I am Alexander Ninamos. You lose tonight." Naruto helped Itachi up as the man brought out two large scrolls. "What the fuc..." Naruto did not finish as the scrolls erupted in smoke. Out of the smoke formed two very large war hammers.

"But, you can call me Warhorse." The man stated inside the gear, Naruto helped the crow mask to his feet. The crow mask man smirked under his mask, "So Dark Fox ready to show this horse of war?" The boy just smirked under his own mask, Getting out his Katana. Keeping it in normal form, Crow got out two long pointed blades. "Brought the Kibas? The boy asked.

The Crow just nodded, moving fast towards the man, his eyes glowing red as well. Except his had three comma marks inside of them, Naruto's attitude shifted, causing the red eyes to change back to blue. The warhorse brought down his hammers making the building shake.

Naruto was the first to charge in, Bringing the Katana down as hard as he could to keep the left hammer down, Crow moved in, a strange blue light crackled around it. He brought them up, and turned to reverse grip. He slammed them into the right shoulder of the giant. The man screamed, Naruto was finally shaken off the left hammer, it rose back up. Along with the right hammer.

"I'm done playing, time to tenderize this place." The man said charging at Crow, who barely had time to counter the attack with a block. He held the hammer in between the two short swords, The man used the left one to strike to his side. Sending him into the wall, Naruto came running up behind him.

"Raaaghh!" The man shouted, turning a one eighty, trying to hit the nimble child. He missed, only hitting one of the support pillars. Naruto smirked as he saw the pillar fall onto the man, he looked around, smirking as he picked up a brick. Chucking it, he hit the man dead square in the helmet. "Hey Bozo, wanna tango?" He asked.

The man only raged towards the boy, steam coming out of the body as he did, Naruto stood there. Channeling energy into the blade, shifting to his mind thoughts, the blade soon became the pointed fencing sword. The Horse raised the hammers up, Naruto saw his opening. While he was dashing he brought his own leg from under him, sliding under the giant of a man.

He quickly jumped back up, spinning as he did, delivering a now broadsword slash to the back of the making him stumble into a pillar. The pillar itself collapsed onto him, just like the last one. The man simply shrugged the rubble off, Naruto could only mouth one word.

"Shit..." Before he was shouldered charged into the opposite wall of Crow. He saw that the family was gone, probably evacuated in the chaos. "Itachi...I think we're boned." The young blonde stated, spitting some blood out. The man inside the wall simply climbed out, a transformation happening with already unique eyes.

They begin to shift, becoming one in the center, like a windmill. "Naruto, can you distract, make him stay in sight of me." The blonde simply crawled himself out of the hole, his blue eyes going back to the red slits. He brought the now Katana blade to his front.

Transforming it into a chain like sword, "I love this sword I got from you by the way, so what was it called?" Itachi merely smirked under his mask as his eyes began to bleed slightly, the man feeling hot took off his armor.

Long brown hair flowed out of the helmet, with a muscular giant in clear view. "_**Kokoro no Tsubasa.**_Take him on from the back, he can't move fast when turning." Naruto smirked, already hearing static over the radio in his ear. _"Naruto we're five minutes out, hold out with Itachi, sounds like you finally fight a real battle. Welcome to the dogs." _He heard a new voice enter.

"Who is this?" He said as he began to charge, spun around, making the blade look like he was doing a gymnastic stunt. The man now stripped of armor brought his right hammer up faster, and would have laughed at the boy, if his sword did not wrap around. Naruto pulled himself around the pillar, smirking with a tooth grin as he continue to pull. "Brat!" He heard the man yell, the hammer falling out of his hand.

"_I am with Lady Tsunade, and Jiraiya. I'm called Dog, but I am Kakashi. Hold out." _He heard the man order, Naruto took his ear piece out, shoving it in his pockets. The boy then smirked, "Dog eh..." He said allow, Itachi got the meaning, and then answered.

"Long story, get ready!" Naruto nodded, his palms began to glow as he let go of the sword. Naruto came dashing around the opposite side of the pillar. The man raised the left hammer up, and tried to hit Naruto. Who skidded across the ground, his now claw like nails leaving scratch marks in the marble floor.

He jumped up, spinning side ways, before delivering a nasty kick into the man's left shoulder. But, the boy saw he had hit the one of few covered portion of armor left on the man. He cursed aloud, before his leg got grabbed, but then smirked as he held his hand out to the blade. Which response was to form the needle like fencing blade.

His body was getting ready to get thrown, when he grabbed the round part of the blade on top of the right hammer, and sent it's only sharp into the man's arm. Who yelled at the top of his lungs, before screaming at the brat. "You little demon prick, fucking die!" He said bringing the hammer, Naruto slammed into the ground when the man let go.

Naruto looked up, smirking, the man looked as his hammer burst into black flames. It began to melt into molten slag, the boy rolled out of the way in time as they began to spread up the hammer. He became desperate as the man lunged out his mind at him, Naruto was forced to run his saber through the man, only to discover a metal on metal sound. The man's voice also became electronic like.

"A android?" Naruto stated, before being swept before the massive thing could fall on him, all by crow of course. Whom, managed to keep him turned away from the already two dead. The young boy simply wiped his face off of oil, which splashed on him.

"Damn it, I hate this shit." He stated, only to have light tap from Itachi. Who then heard the cops outside, "Roof?" The boy asked, the man nodded. He saw three other figures on the building top by the bank, and began to help Itachi run up the stairs. There waiting was the brown eyed woman from earlier, Jiraiya, and Dog. Who had white hair.

"Good job Naruto, Itachi. Listen we're calling it a night, cover your tracks up here. The inner moles will take care of the rest, also Naruto. Good job tonight son, your doing well sense beginning out with us three months ago." Jiraiya stated, walking up the boy. Rubbing his head into his hair.

Naruto looked at his watch, nodding as he began to dash away from, he was going to be sleepy tonight.

_**Naruto P.O.V.**_

Yeah, I'm crazy, I'll be the first to admit it. I have to be, it's been three months sense I started doing live missions, not training ones. Grandpa, and Grandma were really teaching me all they could, and what they thought I would be safe with. Anyway, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I was born too no one, and I've been pretty much alone.

Save for my god parents, and adoptive sister Ayame. I am called Shadow Fox, or Dark fox. Either one is the same, and I love the names. I joined here to stop people doing stupid shit. I love it. Honestly tonight was the most fun I had, but the thing that get's me though.

Were will I end up after this, and what are these marks on my body. I can feel so much energy inside of me, like the energy called Chakra is supposed to feel like. But...I can't use it, I don't know why.

I don't know why I can't save everyone either, tonight was the night I witness my first death. I was allowing my rush to go down, before I thought back to it. I cried a little yes, but it was our job to take care of civilians who turn to the wrong side.

Honestly, I'm just glad I don't have the freaky eyes as Itachi-san, otherwise...well...I could have been the one who killed for the first time tonight. But, what I find strange, probably Gecko will when he looks at this story, is where the parts came from.

For now I sleep, and I'll be up less than seven hours now.

Hiding among sheep.


End file.
